Nether Noble
Some orcs are born into a lineage of royalty and nobility, and some are simply just born leaders. These orcs train and work to master not only their body and mind, but to master the art of manipulation. Nether nobles Push their bodies to their limits, growing larger and becoming great physical masters of the battlefield and Lords of their own domain. REQUIREMENTS orc level 10 Type:' Aberration (Giant, Orc, Monster, Demon)' Feats: Power Attack, Leadership, monstrous leadership, Orc King, Weapon focus Special: Must be of royalty or have made a name for it's self. Must spend 4,000 hl in muscle creams and protein bars. Hit die: d10 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Nobility and Royalty (Int), Perception (Wis), Swim (Str), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Survival (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Nether Noble Alignment: Nether Nobles lean towards evil and Lawful, but some are good or neutral. Religion: Nether Nobles follow the Orc God sometimes, however most choose to revere themselves. Race: When becoming a Nether Noble, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Outsider with the Orc subtype +2 Strength and +4 Charisma, -6 Dexterity Move Speed: 20 feet +2 to Intimidate and Knowledge Nobility Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Nether Noble gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Nether Noble technique list located below. Nether Nobles can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Nether Noble uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. In addition, the monster adds all of it's previous magichange techniques to it's new technique list below. Monster Weapon: Your attack takes the form of a Large Waraxe that deals 2d8 damage and deals x3 damage. Everything else stays the same. Ability Boost The Nether Noble gains bonuses to it's Strength, Charisma, and Constitution at the indicated levels above. Damage Reduction At 5th, and 9th level the Nether Noble gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing, This is due to the Nether Noble's powerful and dense body. Natural Armor At levels 3, 6, and 9 the Nether Noble's Natural armor increases. Advanced Follower Your Orc Cohort gains the Advanced template. This does not count towards it's level for being a cohort. Brute (Su) At 1st level, you achieve your first state of great strength and stand tall as a nether Noble. You are a master at lying and diplomatic procedures and gain a +2 bonus on all charisma based skill checks. Your size increases by one category. You gain no ability score bonuses from increasing in size but lose the benefits and penalties of being small sized. Once per day, a Nether Noble can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the Nether Noble chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Nether Noble’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Nether Noble’s level. The Nether Noble can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of three times per day at 9th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the Nether Noble’s concentration. The Nether Noble takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious or until the combat ends. Each Nether Noble’s challenge also includes another effect which is listed in the section describing the Nether Noble’s order. Death Boar (Su) At 3rd level a Nether Noble becomes known for it's power on the battlefield and becomes a "Death Boar". The Nether Noble must pledge himself to a specific order. The order grants the Nether Noble a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts that the Nether Noble must follow. If he violates any of these edicts, he loses the benefits from his order’s challenge ability for 24 hours. The violation of an edict is subject to GM interpretation. A Nether Noble cannot change his order without undertaking a lengthy process to dedicate himself to a new cause. When this choice is made, he immediately loses all of the benefits from his old order. He must then follow the edicts of his new order for one entire level without gaining any benefits from that order. Once accomplished, he gains all of the bonuses from his new order. Note that the names of these orders might vary depending upon the campaign setting or GM’s preference. The following orders can be chosen by Nether Nobles and samurai. Members of these orders are not necessarily bound together, but some organizations do exist that are comprised of Nether Nobles that all belong to one specific order. Double your Nether Noble level to determine when you gain abilities from the order. Minotaur (Su) At 4th level You Become known as a Minotaur, known for your terrifying might and great cunning as well as your logical ability. Your bonus on charisma based skills increases to +4 and You gain the destructive smite power: the supernatural ability to make a single melee attack with a morale bonus on damage rolls equal to 1/2 your Character level (minimum 1). You must declare the destructive smite before making the attack. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. In addition, you gain immunity to maze spells and are prevented from ever becoming lost. Further, you are never caught flat-footed. Humbaba (Su) At 7th level the Nether Noble becomes a great and powerful force to be reckoned with. Your size increases by one category. You gain no ability score bonuses from increasing in size but gain the normal abilities and penalties from being large sized. You can emit a 30-foot aura of destruction for a number of rounds per day equal to your Character level. All attacks made against targets in this aura (including you) gain a morale bonus on damage equal to 1/2 your character level and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. In addition you gain immunity to ability damage. Arch Demon (Su) At 8th level, You have reached a status that most Nether nobles never obtain. Your bonus to Charisma based skills increases to +6 and Your followers through leadership will never leave you regardless of how they are treated, and your Orc follower gains the Advanced creature template again. Your infernal powers are mighty and you revel in creatures trying to harm you. Whenever you should take bleed damage, you instead gain fast healing equal to the bleed damage that lasts as many rounds as the bleed damage would normally last. Behemoth (Su) At 10th level the Nether Noble becomes a great demon lord, destined to end civilizations and destroy worlds. Whenever using Power attack during battle, both it's benefits and penalties are doubled. Whenever you attempt to walk through a square occupied by another creature of your size or smaller, the creature must make a reflex save DC: 10+Nether Noble level+Strength modifier or take the Nether Noble's critical damage. A successful saving throw negates the damage. A number of times per day equal to 3+your charisma score, the Nether noble can take a standard action to attack a single foe. If the foe is struck in combat it earns the curse of the Noble. The creature must make a will save of the same DC as above or be effected by a bestow curse spell, and all enemies loyal to the Nether Noble gain a +2 circumstance bonus on attack and damage rolls against that creature. Nether Noble Techniques 1st—'''Charm Person, Command, Murderous Command, Anticipate peril, True strike, Ant Haul, Deathwatch, Divine Favor '''2nd— Greater Magic Weapon , Elemental Touch, see invisibility, Compassionate Ally, Delay Pain, Tactical Acumen 3rd—'Hold person, Haste, Slow, Elemental aura, Arcane sight, Blood Biography, heroism '''4th—'Confusion, Arcane eye, Dimension door, Charm Monster, Control Summoned Creature, Malicious Spite '5th—'Apparent Master, Dominate Person, Greater Command, Telepathic Bond, Burst of Glory, Boneshatter, Ancestral Memory, Mind Fog, Feeblemind, **Spinning Slash '''6th— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Quest, Mass suggestion, Symbol of persuasion, utter contempt 7th— Mass Hold Person, Resounding Blow , Insanity, **Darkness Slash '8th—'Dimensional Lock, Demand, Mass Charm Monster, Euphoric Tranquility, Symbol of insanity, **Earth Shaker '9th—'Imprisonment, Freedom, Overwhelming presence, Dominate Monster, Power word Kill, Symbol of strife, **Megaton Crush